


World pool

by Jellyfishious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishious/pseuds/Jellyfishious
Summary: This will be a collection of ideas, drabbles and backstories to further my own charater builds for a story I wish to complete one day. I wish to make this into an animated series one day but don't have the stuff to do so yet so I will just write instead! Can't let those precious ideas go to waste now can we? If you're interested, feel free to read it! I might post some side stories in a different work if this gets positive reactions.
Kudos: 1





	World pool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small backstory about how one of the main characters, Chesta, met her best friend. They both started off a little rough but somehow managed to befriend each other at some point in time! Both of the characters are about 7 years old in this chapter, but in the actual story they will be in their teen years. If you have questions about the characters in the stories feel free to ask about them in the comments.

"Hey, heeey!"  
Chesta continued her walk, oblivious to the fact that the other girl was talking to her. that is, until a small, yet rough hand turned her around quickly. "Are you deaf?!" The young girl was glaring at her as if she had done something that had dissappointed the gods. Chesta shook her head with a giggle, her red curls bouncing along with the movement. "Why would you think I'm deaf silly? Hey, you are in the same group as me right? at the dojo!" The other girl rolled her eyes. they were a dark brown colour that sparked an intensity, even at such a young age. "Yes obviously! How did you beat me?" She asked with a frustrated tone to which Chesta simply shrugged. "My mom is the teacher."   
"I don't believe that at all!"  
"Why not?"  
"Because she has dark skin stupid! You look milky!"  
Chesta looked confused. As far as she knew it didn't matter, sure she had a different mom before with a ton of other siblings but this was her mom now! As far as she knew this conversation was not interesting to her, so she just walked away with a blank stare. The other girl did not appear to be happy with this and ran after her, long dark brown hair swishing behind her with every step. "Fight me again! this time I'll win!" But this only caused Chesta to start running too. Soon enough they were both running around the small neighbourhood while yelling at each other. It did not take long for one of the kids to trip, however. Chesta turned around as she heard the yelp and quickly ran over to help the now crying girl as she had fallen flat on her face. She held out a hand towards the girl, who stared at it like she was faced with a life changing decision. Eventually she took the hand while muttering a soft 'thank you'. With a gentle smile that matched her big green eyes gracing her features. Chesta shook her head. "No problem! What's your name?"  
The now embarrassed girl wrung her hands together nervously. "It's Vict... uh Vicky..." Chesta's smile got bigger. "I like that name! do you want to be friends?"   
Vicky's eyes lit up with hope but as soon as the emotion appeared it got replaced with a look of suspicion.  
"you're not trying to pull a joke on me right?" She asked, her stance changing from vulnerable to defensive quickly. Chesta put her hands up in defense. "No of course not! My mom told me to be kind to people when they look sad because they might just need a friend!" Both girls looked at each other nervously. Green eyes staring into brown ones. They stayed like this for a while until Vicky slowly cracked a smile, one which soon turned into laughter. "Of course I'll be your friend silly!" Chesta started to laugh along as she heard this until she heard her newly aquired friend say something else. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to fight you anymore though!" Chesta took of running, laughing as she yelled at Vicky. "You'll have to catch me first!" The chase began once more after Vicky took after the silly girl while yelling back. "Hey you're not supposed to get a headstart!" 

Little did they know that the end was very far away from their new friendship...


End file.
